percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Bringer: ch 3
We woke up on the shore of a beach, " Wow how did we get here and where are we", Quintus said trying to stand. "I dont know", I told him. I checked my pockets the coin Mr. Herb gave me was there but the seed wasnt, did the seed become that strange raft that brought us here. As I began to soak all of what just happen in I dropped to my knees crying cause I just realize my mom, Mr. Herb, and my home is now gone. "I cant believe I experienced one of my visions, so does that mean all of them happened", Quintus said. Suddenly warriors in greek armour surrounded us they cuffed us in chains and took us to what looked like a camp?. "Come on this way", one of them said in a feminine voice. she brought us to a big house and once we got inside there was a man in a wheelchair listeining to Frank Sinatra jr. "Hello how are you", he asked. "Fine", Quintus and I said at the same time. "What are your names", he asked, we told him our names. "So how did the two of you get here", he asked. We told how everything that happened to us and he began to rub his chin and ponder on everything we told him. "Silas is it, it seems that your a son of poseidon if you saw a glowing trident hovering over your head", he told me. "A son of Poseidon? what do you mean", I asked. "For over three thousand years here at Camp Half-Blood, we have trained demigod heroes to battle evil", he said calmly as if he said it a thousand times. "What about me both of my parents were human but I have the ability to see parts of the future", Quintus asked. "You my friend I'm still thinking you see only demigods are able to enter camp borders but you was able to get through without permission", he said with a stern voice. "You said you have the ability to see glimpses of the future and both of your parents are mortal than you must be a legacy of Apollo", he told Quintus. "A legacy of Apollo? what is that", Quintus asked with a puzzelled look. "A legacy is the descendent of a god born from the bloodline of a demigod", the man said. "What happens now?", I asked him. "First we need to get you two cleaned up and give you your camp T-shirts and call me Chiron", he said. After Quintus and I cleaned we went to the dinning pavilon and ate. After I ate I was guided to my cabin by a tall built kid named Boyd. "This is your cabin", Boyd said nervously. "Wow its pretty cool here why come there arent any other children of Poseidon", I asked. "There was just one other son of Poseidon", Boyd said with his deep voice. As I fell asleep my dream to me back to my house but it was anything less than a house it was a burnt pile of everything I use to call home most of the stuff landed on shore the rest must have floated into the ocean. As I looked around I saw a camp set up, but it was a camp set up by Cyclops's I must have counted about 15 of them. As I looked I could here one of them shout out lord Polyphemus!. A cyclops turned around it was bald, very ugly and one huge white eye I think he was blind. It looked as if he was staring right at me then I woke up. There was an extremely beautiful girl with red hair and pale skin in my room. "You know you do alot of moving in your", sleep she said. "Wash up and lets go", she said softly. After I washed up she showed me around the camp, I have to say I was very impress even though I sucked at archery, I sucked at greek mythology. I couldnt find Quintus anywhere. She took me to an arena, "pick up a weapon" she said. I couldn't find one I liked then, I remembered the coin Mr. Herb gave me and I pulled it out something in my head told me this will be my weapon I dont know how but I just knew. "This I choose this", I said confidently. "Really?, a silver drachma, okay just hold this shield and dont get killed", she said with a sarcastic smile. I was looking aroud and I could see everyone else fighting but then Boyd walked up to me. "I will be your opponent", Boyd said as if he was scared but there is no way this guy could then I could here the girl say begin and I never thought someone that big could move so fast I was on my back in a second. I looked at Boyd and he was weilding a huge war axe. I reached in my pocket and I did what felt natural and flipped the coin in the air and when it came back it wasnt a coin anymore it was a five foot long lance that had greek inscriptions that I could translate into "Stream Surge". I dropped my shield and use the lance to attack, but Boyd was to quick I felt he could beat me in three moves but I wasnt going to let that happen. We whent back and forth then is axe turned into a spear. "That's not fair", I shouted. "Sorry, its a gift from my dad", Boyd said softly. As soon as he lunged his spear I dodged and lunged at his feet and tripped him but he got up quick and his spear turned into a sword in several swings I was disarmed. I picked up my lance and and our weapons went head to head. His sword turned back into an axe he raised it in the air and I swung my lance at his feet and tripped him. I pointed the tip of my lance at his chest and in my mind I thought I cant believe I won. A pegasus flew through the arena and it was bigger then the other pegasi I seen so far. Campers on some pegasai followed behind it. "Practice over", the girl said. "Good because I'm starving", I said and we left. Storm Bringer: ch 4'' Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page